


Down On You

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blow Job Fic, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Facials, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is going to do his brother's pretty little mouth so good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down On You

**Author's Note:**

> I was just overwhelmed by how beautiful Bill's mouth is and I had to do something to it. So this fic is dedicated to the amazing wonder that is Bill Kaulitz's Lips;)
> 
> Title is taken from Tokio Hotel's amazing, sexy song "Down On You"... I just like to imagine that its about oral sex>:)

There is something so sweet and alluring about my brother's mouth. His lips are so full and plush, covered in that damn, fucking lipgloss. And the heat inside that mouth is a slice of heaven.

I want it so fucking bad, I feel like I'm going crazy. My dick is hard as rock, pressing up against the confines of my boxers. I can feel it leaking, making me feel all wet, like a fucking girl, but I can't handle it.

I'm panting and groping at him, trying to get my hands all over. I fondle his ass roughly, squeezing those taut, little cheeks until he squeals. My fingers rub up between, probing at that radiant heat. I want in there too, but first he's going on his knees. That's where I want him – at my feet with that fucking slut mouth parted for my big, hard cock.

I push him inside the room and he's panting, turning to face me already. I kick the door shut and stride towards him, my intent clear.

“Tomi...” He whines as I reach him. I grab him by the hair, a nice handful of dreadlocks at the base of his neck and pull him forwards. Our mouths meet, hot and wet, clashing together in fight of tongue and teeth. I force him back against the wall, and stick my tongue down his throat. He bats at my chest, moaning in what he wants sound like protest, but I know better. His tiny, little hips are humping like crazy against my leg and I can feel his own package, hard like a fucking rod of steel. I grab him there and he squeals again. Squeezing him hard, I pull back to look into those hazy, kohl-rimmed eyes. His lips are red and swollen from my kisses, and he looks so debauched already.

“I want you on your fucking knees.” I rasp, dragging him away from the wall already.

“Yes, yes...” He stumbles to the ground, tripping over his own feet in a hurry to get to the bed. He crawls the rest of the way, draping himself over my thighs as I sit on the edge of the bed.

“Get it out.” I order, bracing myself with both hands because I know that's what its gonna take to keep my upright.

“Tomi, Tomi..” He's whimpering and the sound sends shiver crashing down my spine. My stomach is swirling with liquid arousal and I bite at my lip ring, trying to control myself as his long, delicate fingers push away the edge of my shirt. He tugs my jeans open and they need to move only a few more inches before he's tearing my boxers open. My cock springs free, hard and red, throbbing with need.

“Ahh..” I moan, as he wraps the fingers of one hand around my base. The first touch sends me soaring and I don't know if I can make it through this. I reach down and grab his hair again, twisting my fingers around black and white strands of thick hair. “Come here.” I order in a husky tone. I drag him forward and use the other hand to grab his chin, pulling those beautiful lips apart. “Open that fucking whore mouth.” I order and feel him shudder.

“Yes, Tomi...” He looks up at me with hot, smoky eyes and opens his lips, revealing the soft, pink tongue inside, the glittering of his tongue stud. I swear loudly and pull him forward. “Suck it.” I demand and I can feel myself shaking. I yank him down before he can even think to obey or disobey and I gasp as his mouth envelops me. Inside his mouth it velvety and oh so hot and I clasp a hand over my mouth, holding back undignified sounds as he sucks me down hard and fast the first time. My fingers twist harder in his hair and he whimpers softly, but doesn't let me go. He braces his hands on my thighs, his nails biting into flesh. He's pushing my legs apart, but I can't protest against the dominant move. I groan, letting him spread me until my thighs strain and it makes my whole groin ache.

He looks up at me again through thick dark lashes and I want to punish him good for how incredibly hot and naughty he is. I settle for pushing him down hard on my cock, making him take it until he chokes. He sputters for a moment against my cock, his eyes rounding for the instant that he can't breathe. He sucks in air through his nose, his throat expanding suddenly around my cock. I bite down on my palm this time as I slide in deep to the hilt. His nose is buried in the sparse hair at my crotch, his lips resting so beautifully around my base. He moans against me, his throat vibrating against my swollen head. A sound leaps from my throat, ragged, almost like a sob and I feel like I really could cry for how good he's doing me.

He sucks on me, his tongue working along my underside while he throat squeezes me again and again. I can feel the pleasure coiling tight in my stomach and I don't want to believe that I could come this early in the encounter, but he has proven me wrong on that point before. I can feel myself rising up off the bed, ready to launch into uncontrollable spasms. I feel like I can't breathe, each inhale getting stuck somewhere in my throat, not quite getting to my lungs.

He pulls back suddenly, releasing my cock into the seemingly cold, cruel air of the room. I sink back to the bed, half relieved that he let me out before I came shooting down his throat. I pant, hardly able to look at him for second. When I glance back he's holding the head of my cock against his lower lip, watching me with big, dark eyes. Pre-cum is drizzling over his lip, swelling abundantly there. His tongue flicks out, licking it away, but more just keeps coming.

“Jesus fuck...” I whisper, my voice sounding unnatural and raspy in my ears. “Get back on me.” I order in the next second. “Gonna fuck your mouth.” I grab at his hair and push my cock back between those lips and he takes it, his eyes locked on mine with almost a rebellious light as I begin to undulate my hips against his mouth, working my cock in and out. “You wanna be my cum bitch?” I ask, snaring my fingers harder in his hair, jerking him against me. He simmers up at me, his dark eyes almost liquid black now. He wants to answer, give a snarky response, but he can't with a mouth full of cock. “That's right.” I say, licking at my lips, “Take it.” I like making him get on his knees and raping his pretty mouth with my cock until he lips are swollen, his jaw aches, and his voice scratchy. I like it when its so big he chokes on it, and begs me with those doe eyes to let him up.

Turned on and empowered by my own thoughts, I push off the bed and spin us around, putting his back against the edge of the mattress. I brace my knees on the bedframe and one hand on the mattress and thrust against his mouth. His head is pinned there against the mattress and between my knees and he squirms. His big eyes bat quickly and I can't wait to paint his face with my cum.

“You want some of this?” I demand, pushing my cock in his mouth, right to the back of his throat before pulling out again. He moans against me, reaching up to grasp at my legs. His nails scratch over bare flesh, but I can hardly feel the pain. “You want something in your mouth?” I continue. His brows draw together, and he's blinking faster. “I'll give you something.” I rasp out. “I'll feed you my cock, and you can wash it down with a mouthful of cum.”

“Mmm!” He squeals against my cock before he sucks hard. His tongue stud scrapes down the underside of my cock and almost lose my rhythm. I draw back and he grabs as me, holding onto my base with one hand, my testicles with the other. I gasp as he squeezes hard, sending a jolt of pain through my groin.

“Ahh, goddamnit!” I curse, but in the next instant, he's holding me back with only my tip in his mouth. His tongue is playing over the swollen head, the tongue stud slipping beneath foreskin to scape over the leaking, little opening. My knees feel weak but I hold myself up, gasping and panting as he begins to drag his tongue back and forth, working foreskin like I do when I jack off. My mouth falls open in pleasured shock and I want to sink to the ground. The arm that's holding me up against the bed quivers like a dying tree in a wind storm. My thighs are trembling, but I manage to stay upright as he digs the bit of jewelry into my cock hole.

“Jesus fucking Christ...” I moan.

He glances up at me, his dark eyes flashing. He pulls his lips back to show my the way his tongue is torturing me and I can't bear the image. Its just too fucking arousing.

“Stop it. Fucking stop.” I order. His hold on my balls stops me from putting action to the strength of my words and he just bats his eyelashes up at me. “Goddamnit.” I growl, unlacing my fingers from his dreadlocks to smack him hard on the cheek. He cries out, losing his grip on me. His cheek turns a rosy color and I haul him up onto the bed, pushing him onto his back as I straddle his chest. I pierce his mouth with my cock, sliding all in. I begin to work my cock in and out of his mouth at a quick pace, as if I were fucking his ass instead.

He squirms beneath me, but I don't stop.

“Suck it.” I order.

He obeys slowly, but when he does I almost lose it. He give a hard suck with each thrust and I feel like the cum is about to be pulled right out of me. I clasp his cheek in one hand, the one that I smacked and stroke my thumb over the swelling. I drag my thumb down to his mouth, rubbing at that full, lower lip. I can feel my cock going in and out, wet and hot, and I stick my thumb in with it. He sucks at the digit too and his teeth dig into the pad of my thumb with a sudden bite. I yank my hand and my cock back before he can get his teeth on that too. He stares up at me petulantly and I sink my fingers into his hair line, right above his forehead, holding him pinned to the bed. He begins to struggle and I twist my hips, smacking my cock right along his cheek. It makes wet, slapping sound and his eyes go wide, flashing like fire.

“You want this.” I state, and its not a question as I rub my thick, wet cock along his cheek. Pre-cum marks his cheek and he tries to turn his face away but I won't let him. I cock slap his other cheek, the one that I smacked earlier and the pearly white of cum looks so enticing against the red of his cheek. “You want my dick in your mouth.” I repeat, giving him a shake by his hair.

He bites his lower lip and blinks at me as he slowly shakes his head no. I growl and slap his handprinted cheek with my cock again. I know he wants it and he's just being goddamn, fucking difficult. He wants it to be rough and I'm going to fucking give it to him that way if he doesn't stop acting like this. He moans, sounding too turned on to be saying no to me.

“I'm gonna stick this big dick down your throat and you're gonna suck it.” I tell him, shaking him by the hair once more. “And then I'm gonna cum all of these bitch pretty lips, do you hear me?”

His brows pull together and he sucks on his lower lip. He cheeks are wet and red and his mouth is already raw from my cock and he looks so fucking beautiful that I want to grab my cock and jack myself until I come all over his face, just paint those cheeks, that damn mouth, all the way down his chin and neck.

“Open your mouth.” I order.

He eyes narrow defiantly and he bites hard at his lip. I reached down and grab his chin, pushing my thumb into his mouth and prying lips apart. He fights at first, but when I push my cock into the opening space, his jaw goes slack. I sink back into that glorious heat and I go in deep. As soon as he begins to suck me again, I feel my insides go tight. The need to cum is raging inside me and the climax is winding up inside me, ready to lash out and take me. I pump my hips weakly now against him and he sucks, just like I told him to. He suckles me all the way down, opening his throat around me for the second time that night. His throat practically undulates around me, squeezing better than a pussy. I curse and moan, hardly holding myself upright over him. Just when I think I'm going to cum, he pushes me out of his mouth and trails his lips down my underside. I know where he's going, and I want to protest but I can't. His lips close around one of my testicles and my toes curl. I can't say a fucking word. I'm just panting and moaning and I'm so close to the edge, but this is not enough. This is just fucking torture. He sucks long and hard on one, letting his teeth scrape just enough to make me whimper with overwhelming desire before he switches to the other one. They're both taut and drawn up tight against my body, as if trying to retract from his torturous lips, but I know its just a prelude to a mind blowing orgasm.

“Bill...” I rasp his name. “Suck me, goddamnit.”

He hums beneath me and releases my balls with a wet sound that is far too arousing. He drags his lips back up, spreading saliva around before he reaches my head again. He sucks at it, nibbling almost before drags me back in. I begin to undulate my hips, working for it now while I'm still in his mouth. I don't want to be denied again. I want to fucking cum.

He reaches up and cups my ass, his fingers squeezing and dipping between them. I try to wrench myself away from his probing fingers, but he holds me there between his mouth and his hand and I can't protest as he sucks me long and hard.

The orgasm gallops towards me and I forget all else except the feeling of the climax welling inside me. My world collapses to this moment, the single desire of pleasure. My vision is tunneled down to the image of his full, pretty lips sucking around my cock and I gasp as the tremors start. I'm shuddering, unable to control myself as the orgasm sharpens to highest point. I rise up, all my muscles going taut before everything breaks loose. I can barely look down to pull my cock back and see it ejaculating cum all over his lips. It swells over his mouth, painting his lips better than any cosmetic, and I lurch, spraying it over his cheek. His eyes are squeezed shut and he turns his face away. I reach down with a shaking hand to direct my still leaking cock over his chin and neck. I rub and hump along the fine slope of his throat until I become flaccid and spent.

I roll off of him at last, and I don't want to know how long our struggle lasted for this time. There is always an element of pride, knowing I held out that long, but at the same time, its horrifying to know how long I was hard for.

I rest here on the bed, on my back, because I know the next step of this encounter will be just as draining. I'm going to have to give my all, and I want to be prepared. For now, as I rest, he looms over me and he smirks down at me, his lips still covered in cum. I give in as he shoves his own cock in my face, because this is only an interval. After this, he's going to be on bottom again, and next time, it will be his sweet, little ass taking my cock instead of his lips. He'll fight it, but in the end, we'll both break down, because we really do just want to get down on each other. Down, down, down....


End file.
